Radar systems may be used for detection and tracking in a variety of applications (e.g., vehicles (e.g., cars, construction equipment, farm equipment), automated factories, aircraft). For example, a radar system such as a multi-input multi-output (MIMO) system may be used for obstacle detection in a car to aid in collision avoidance or other safety systems. Generally, the parameters of the radar system are fixed. These parameters include the detection threshold, field of view (FOV), target prioritization strategy, and operation ranges, for example. Yet, there may be situations in which the radar system performs more effectively based on different parameters. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide dynamic adjustment of radar parameters.